civbulgarfandomcom-20200214-history
Lakton
Lakton is the main holding of clan Erden and their seat of power since the year 95 AS, built on the shores of lake Ulrich. History Lakton was founded by the famous saviour of clan Erden, Ulrich "Bronzehand" in the year of 95 after The Great Storm. The town was founded near a lake which latter became know as Lake Ulrich after the aforementioned clan Erden leader, surrounding the town were fertile lands and good pastures, one peculiar thing to remember where the salt mines a bit north of Lakton witch at the time were under goblin control. During the first civil war, Clan Erden supported the Sons of Fate and after the loss at Mor's Forest,their capital holding Lakton became the main center of Loyalist resistance. After months of preparing it came down to a decisive siege at Lakton, which by the time since it's founding, flourished into a small city and was considered the regional capital of eastern Roggar, and the entire region was full of ranches and farms as the city serveed as a gathering marketplace for them. It was defended by sturdy stone walls. The loyalist forces numbered around 3000 troops from Clan Erden, Great Crow and the Swamp people while the Oathsworn troops numbered around 4000. The defenders fought valiantly, but in the end it was the betrayal of the Swamp people that allowed the Oathsworn to win. After being cornered with only 150 of his own hoplites and 150 of Great Crows hoplites, Erfried of Clan Erden surrendered while Great Crow fought to the last and the clan leader himself perishing after narrowly missing the Goblin Duke. The damaged walls were soon repaired thanks to the help of the Mercuials, and as thanks a part of the Lakton walls was embedded with their insignia. After the devastating civil war, the region around Lakton was in a dire state and so funds were on improving the farms and pastures in the region and swiftly there after the pre-war levels of production were back. In the year of 236 after the Great Storm a magnificent temple was built to Zemel and Zemel became the Patron God of Lakton, much to the common folks joy. The following years Lakton prospered under the Patronage of Zemel and the wise rule of Clan Erden. During King Ottfrieds reign after he had slain the Necromancer Lucifer and ended the demon invasion with the help of Roggarian allies, certain regions were under starvation so Ottfried seeing as his personal demesne was going quite well in the last years decided to send food to those regions and that way earning the respect of the common folk. During the second civil war, Clan Erden stayed neutral but joined the royalist once Paitras invaded, and while no major battle occurred Lakton was a vital strategic point for the Royalist. Soon after a coal mine was found in the area, allowing Lakton and the area to grow even more richer, eventually becoming the most prosperous as the #1 producer of cattle and wheat, with low taxes, favourable weather and good infrastructure. At the turn of the 6th century, money was invested in Lakton some more building culture buildings and entertainment buildings such as Arenas and theatres.